Finding Yourself
by DreamGirlRocketeer11
Summary: This is in the modern era. Kagome has moved to Tokyo, to change schools. She only knows Sango. Inuyasha saves her life, shes thankful but he hates her. He judges her before he knows her. IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! BIGGER & BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. The Move To The City

**I do not own any Inuyasha :( even though i wish i did :(**

**Okay guys this chapter doesn't have much drama...BUT :) I promise they will get much better**

**Summary- Kagome is moving to the city Tokyo, she lived in a small town. And now her family is moving, and she has to start all over. Kagome only knows Sango her bestfriend since they wee born. When Inuyasha save Kagome's life she is grateful, but he is being the typical rude Inuyasha. And he imidiently, off the back dubs her as a bitch. But he doesn't know her. He has just made a big mistake. Now to make up for it he is intrigued by this girl, will sparks fly? And on top of that Naraku is devising a plan to kill Inuyasha and hurt the ones he holds dear to him...but when kagomes life is in danger will he protect her?**

**Pleaseee Review! :) id lovveeee that! This is my first story so I'm trying my best :)**

**Kagome-Junior 17yr**

**Sango- Junior 18yr**

**Inuyasha- Senior 19yr**

**Miroku-Senior 19yr**

**Rin- Junior 16yr**

**Sesshomaru- College 20yr**

**Kikyo- Senior 18yr**

**Koga- Senior 18yr**

**Naraku- College 20yr**

**Warning- There is mention of sex, rape, alcohol, gangs, violence, etc.**

The rain beat loudly on her window. The darkness of the night slowly took over the room. She knew they were leaving. They'd be gone by tomorrow and there was no looking back. She swept her eyes around her room, or at least what was left of it. This was where she grew up now the were leaving and they'd never come back. Everything was packed in boxes the only thing left was her duffle bag ; filled only with clothes for tomorrow, makeup, her tooth brush and tooth pate, and more cosmetic essentials.

_Wow this is the last time I'll be here again. No more Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi. Today was the last day to say goodbye. _Thought Kagome as she sat on her bed side.

She looked out the window remembering all the bright sunny days she spent there with her family. All the fun she had with her friends, but now all those days would be just memories of the past. But she couldn't do anything about it now the deed was done. In 24 hours they'd be in Tokyo. Enjoying their new life in the city or at least that was her Mother had told her.

The only thing she looked forward to when they arrived in the city, was seeing her long time friend, and one of her best friends Sango. She hadn't seen Sango in over a year. Their mothers were best friends, Kagome's little brother Souta and Sango's little brother Kohaku were also great friends. In other words Sango was like family. But the girls kept in touch by cell phone and e-mail, so she was extremely excited to see Sango. Her family would be moving about a block away from Sango's house, so they'd be really close.

"Kagome! Dear, hurry up! the trucks are here," yelled Kagome's mother from the living room. Kagome sighed as she grabbed her small bag. Before she left she took one last look around the room she grew up in, the room that was no longer hers. She looked at the blue walls that pictures and posters had once clung to. Now those walls were bare and boring. Kagome turned off the lights. Trying to hold back the tears; she knew it wasn't worth it. There was nothing she could do about it now. Kagome slowly turned around, shut her door, and made her way down the stairs.

Her mother and brother were already in the car. She hurriedly ran out the door trying to avoid as much rain as possible. Her brother opened he car door and she slid in thankful the heat was turned all the way up. Ms. Higurashi turned around and beamed a bright smile at her two children.

"Are you guys ready to go to Tokyo?," their mother said a little too happily. The only responses were a few grumbles and mumbles in the back.

"Great! I'm sure you guys will love it! Even though we are moving to the city I found a nice area. We'll be moving into an old shrine it beautiful guys. I just know you'll fall in love with it. Plus were right next to Sango and Kohaku." said their Mother. "It'll be great I promise." With that last retort from her overly excited mother they took off. Kagome looked back at the small country house one last time, holding back all her sadness and tears. She'd get through it she knew she would.

Ten Hours Later******************************************************************************************

"HONEYYY! Wake up! Were here," Her mother yelled obnoxiously loud.

Kagome grumbled and stepped out the car. The rain had finally subsided and the sun was out. It was shining brightly over top of the old shrine. It was painted a soft cream color with very pretty wood work along the siding. Kagome had to admit it was lovely, and it seemed very homey considering they were in the city. Yes homey was a very good word for the shrine. She looked around, the cherry blossom trees looked beautiful as they cascaded along their straight narrow walkway they looked as though they were making a tunnel formed by flowers. Kagome walked through the trees, and they lead to stairs, These stairs were different they looked as though they never stopped, and they were very steep.

_Oh great, now another thing I have to avoid tripping over…As if I'm not already a clutz to begin with. Good __choice mom…picking the only house with a thousand stairs! _thought Kagome angrily. She gave out a small huff and carefully made her way up the stairs. She eventually got to the door and gave a small victory dance excited that she didn't fall flat on her face. Kagome unlocked the door with the key her mom given her the day before. She stepped inside, she was very happy with what she saw the home was very cute. The living room was spacious enough to fit her whole family. The wood floors were beautiful, Kagome could tell that the shrine had been well cared. To the right of the living room was the kitchen. The floors were tiled which looked new. The cabinets were wood and dark brown, they wood work was amazing. The kitchen was small, but there was only three of them so it would do just fine. Kagome searched around the house for the stairs …little did she know it she passed them right when she walked in they were right in front of the door.

_God. I. Am. An Idiot._ Kagome smiled to herself and laughed in her head. Kagome quickly ran up the stairs there were two bedrooms upstairs. And her mothers room was downstairs to the left of the living room, and then their mom's room lead into the mater bathroom.

Kagome's mother had said, "The bathroom will be the first door you'll see when you walk up the stair, you and Souta will share it." _well obviously… it's the only room with a toilet and shower_ she thought. Her mother had also told her room would be on the left and Souta's on the right. She walked into what would soon be her room. She took a good look at her new room, nd she really liked it. The room was painted a soft baby blue. And to her delight there was a very large window that gave her a nice view of the cheery blossom trees, a very large tree, and then an over view of the city.

_Alright….so in my new room there is no furniture, no clothes, no lights, no bed…..no problem. I'll just head down stairs and do some unpacking…..oh damn…I have school tomorrow…..alright so now my list consists of no friends, no directions to school, no class schedule, and my car won't be here till next week…now this could be a problem. _

Kagome sprinted down the stairs and what she found was all their furniture being placed accordingly and all her boxes placed together.

_Holey shit! She was almost finished with the living room…and we've what only been here for twenty minutes!_

"Mom, those are my boxes right?" asked Kagome as she quickly tried to get out of the way of the very foolish Souta as he attempted to carry 4 heavy boxes stacked on top of each other to his room. They were taller than him!

"Oh, yes honey all six of those boxes are yours , and the movers just went upstairs to put your bed, desk, and dresser in your room….You better unpack if you want to go to bed on time. Becauseeeee YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Kagome could have fallen over right there and died. But instead she just decided to give her mother a dirty look, and ignore her. And her mother just laughed and when back to unpacking

_Of course she would laugh. _Thought Kagome. Her mom just waved her off…. Kagome had no idea why her mother was so excited…Probably because she wasn't the one taking the classes, making the new friends, and everything else high school consists of. Kagome walked over and grabbed the boxes…all six them and carefully walked up the stairs. Now Kagome felt like Souta, she was too lazy to take up the boxes one at a time, so she decided it was either all or nothing.

"Dumb box wont opennnnnn!" Kagome hissed. Kagome tried opening the last box, but it wouldn't open. Now she was having a wrestling match with a cardboard box. What had she come to. Kagome gave it one last try, and she pulled the box with all her might, and plop everything spirited out and Kagome landed on her straight on her ass. She laughed out loud of course _this would happen at least nobody saw _she thought quietly_._

2 hours later******************************************************************************************

_Wow awesome! I'm finally finished._ Kagome smiled to herself she looked around her new room. Her bed was against the right side of the wall, and it was now covered in a mixture of different blues, purples, and greenie colored quilted floral patterns and a ton of matching pillows. Her furniture was a deep chocolate brown. Her books, clothes, and personal items were put away in her night stand drawers and chic storage containers. that were on her dresser, which was located at the end of her bed. She had light purple drapes on her windows that were held back making a swoop by dark brown wooden hooks. Her desk was against the left side of the wall, she had 3 twine baskets that held more of her junk. The last thing Kagome had to do was bring in her chair that matched her fruniture, and lay down her cream wool rug. Now her room was complete the only thing missing were pictures she would soon put on the walls, once she got used to her new home.

Kagome shut her laptop and set it on her desk, she laid out her uniform for tomorrow on her chair, and threw on her pajamas. She took a quick look at her clock that rested on her night stand that was to the left of her bed it read 10 15. _O geez I better head to bed…Im going to have such a long day tomorrow. _She sighed, _Well at least Sango said she'll meet me tomorrow at the front of the school…Tomorrow will be interesting. _With that last thought Kagome drifted off to sleep.

**Please Review Guys! This is the first story I've ever written…:D give me your ideas is you have any…I'd love reading them…and please don't be rude :D. I promise I'll try to make good. I'll update it asap! THANK YOUUUU! :] P.S. Inuyasha will be in the next chapter! I know this chapter was a little boring...but i promise they'll get better!**


	2. The Beginning of The End

**YuppersTisBeCaterina- Thank you so much for reviewing! You're my first one! :D Thank you so much for enjoying my story! I'm glad you did! I'll do my best to make it good! :]**

**Guyss :) I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I'm surprised i finished it, it only took about and hour :) soo thats exciting :) please keep reviewing guys! It gets me pumped up to write more! I'll get chapter 3 up asap! If you have any ideas hit me up :) ill be happy to listen!**

Beep Beep Bepp…..moans and grumbles were all that came out of Kagome's mouth at seven o' clock in the morning. Kagome quickly sat up in bed realizing that today was her first day of school. She was going to a place where the only person she knew was Sango.

_Wow…today is not going to be a fun day…nope not fun at all. _Thought Kagome quietly. She girl jumped out of bed, stripped her pajamas, and rushed to put on her school uniform. She looked at the clock.

_Good I have twenty-five minutes till I need to leave. That should be plenty of time to do my hair and make up. _Kagome grabbed her make up bag and straighter and headed to the bathroom.

Kagome was actually a very pretty girl…No scratch that, she was beautiful. She was the prettiest girl at her old school, and she never even realized it. Girls would kill to have looks like Kagome. She had large brown eyes, dark full lashes, and when you looked at her, you'd just get lost... you knew there was something special about her. Kagome had a very soft skin never once was there a blemish. Her lips were prefect. Large and plump they reminded people of Angelina Jolie's lips but Kagome never agreed. Kagome's hair was long and black it ended around her waist. It was straight and it just merley curled at the very tips. Not to mention she had the body every girl wanted. He boobs weren't small but they weren't too big. Her stomach was nice and toned as well as her legs and butt. In other words Kagome Higurashi was gorgeous. She quickly washed her face put on some bronzer, a little bit of eyeliner, some mascara, and just the tiniest bit of red lip stick to pop out her lips. Her hair was prefect, nothing was out of place, and with one last glance she was satisfied. Before she left she quickly but her pink necklace around her neck, tucked it under her shirt, and ran down stairs to met her mother who was holding an apple, for Kagome who was headed for the door.

"Goodbye sweetheart! Have a wonderful day at school! Make new friends! Be nice!" Yelled her mother as she took off running down the shrine stairs. Kagome waved to her mom. She could still hear her going down her list of the things Kagome needed to do on her first day of school. Kagome read the directions her mom had given her . All she had to do was walk down to 2nd street, turn left onto 5th, , then go all the way down to the stop light, cross the road, and on her right would be Shikon Public High School.

_Oh joy this should be just great. The only person I'll know is Sango…What if they don't like me._ She thought_. Then what do I do its not like I can say mom take me back home. The wittle meanie snobby bitches are being mean. No. I couldn't do that I'd be acting like a two year old. And besides I know Sango isn't a dork everyone loves her….I think._ Kagome was in mid thought, but she just kept on walking and then all the sudden she hears a loud HONNNKKKK! She looks over and see a very lard Semi heading right towards her. He eyes went wide. She tried to run away but there was no time. Her brain was telling her to move but her feet just wouldn't listen.

_Damn Kagome. You just had to pick the most awesome way to die. Getting hit by a car…Lovley…Now that just embarrassing. _Kagome braced herself for the impact of the car but it never came. She peeked open on eye to see a man standing right in front of her.

_Holey fuck! This guy jut stopped this car he just…he just saved my life._ Kagome was speechless she had no clue how this man saved her. The stranger gentley set down the car and roughly grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to safety.

"Sir, thank you so much! I didn't see it coming and then yo-" Kagome was cut off by the man.

"Kikyo! Save your shit I know you saw me you did that on purpose so I could save you and don't fucking call me sir! Are you fucking retarted? You jus almost got hit by a car you stupid bitch! Honestly I don't even know why I keep you around I swear the only thing your good for is the sex Which sometimes isn't even that good. But other than that your just fucking stupid!" The man still hadent faced her, and he just yelled at her.

Now Kagome was angery…Oh yes Kaome was very angery.

"Okay, listen asshole number 1 my name is not Kikyo. It's Kagome get it KA-GOME. Hopefully that won't be too hard for you to understand." The man just looked at her shell shocked…

_If this wench is not Kikyo then who the hell is she….okay well then I guess her name is KA-GOMEEE…..Wait a second who the fuck is she to talk to me like that? Does she fucking know who I am? And I just saved her life for crist sakes!. _Thought Inuyasha angerly.

"And number freaking 2 I didn't not see you, nor did I walk out in front of the car on purpose, I am not a stupid bitch, or an idiot, and I am not some slut that has sex with you! And here I was just trying to extend my thanks for saving me, but now I take it back because I will never ever! Thank some asshole like you," screamed Kagome. _Okay so, that was a little dramatic, but he is rude, and I'm sure I'll thank him later._

"Okay well listen Ka-gomeeeee! My name is Inuyasha and it was a mistake a fucking mistake you stuck up little bitch. You sort of resemble someone else I know. And I'll just tell you right fuckin now if you ever want to make it alive in this city I suggest you don't talk to me like that…You obviously have no clue who I am…And also you better watch out. Some people round here aren't as nice as me and probably wouldn't have saved you, and I'm sure they would want to hurt you." yelled a very irritated Inuyasha.

Kagome hadn't even really looked at the man but now that she did she noticed that he was HOT. And also maybe not even human? He was atleast 9 inches taller than her 5 foot 6 frame, He had these very intriguing amber eyes. He was pretty tan from what Kagome could tell, he had the face of one of those hot playboys. He looked like he had a very muscular body. His hair was very long and white? Which was strange and as Kagome kept looking she saw small ears at the top of his head, and then when he talked she noticed fangs.

_Hmmmm….This man must be Hanyou …I've heard about Youkai and Hanyous since I was a little girl and I knew they still existed. But I never thought I'd see one, let alone talk to one. People say that demons are very beautiful...Well in this case very handsome. But they were still people none the less….And this hanyou was a big gigantic asshole! But Kagome was a little afraid of what the man said, but she ignored that and told him off anyways._

"Yeah, okay listen Jack, I don't give two fucks who you are! This is only my first day in Tokyo and I'm not off to a freaking good start…..I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. Thank you for saving me and sure I won't get hurt. I can do fine on my own…Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be leaving,"

"Oh yeah wench because you didn't almost get hit by a fucking moving truck you stupid bitch. Know you just proved to me you are a stuck up bitch," said Inyuasha yelling to her back as she walked away.

Kagome's only reply was her delicate middle finger that she waved up in the air.

Inuyasha growled. _Fuck that girls a bitch. She wasn't even grateful that I saved her life…well I did scream in her face…and called her Kikyo…and a bitch…and an…FUCK AM I FEELING BAD! Hell no I did nothing wrong! That girl is just some stuck up little prep that gets whatever she wants. I mean I get allot of things but I have to work for then, she just gets it handed to her. Ugh well at least I don't have to see that crazy bi-_

"INU-BABYYYYYYYYYY!" Inuyasha's internal thoughts were smashed by a voice, which he had mistaken as a terrible screeching car. He crept slowly around to see none other than the annoying, slutly, and loose whore Kikyo. The girl launched herself at him trying to kiss him as much as possible and exposing her boobs in the process. If she wasn't the deffination of a whore Inuyasha didn't know what was.

Inuyasha struggled to get the parasite off him. When he finally succeeded the girl said "Inu, who was that skanky whore you were talking to? She didn't look very pretty. You don't actually like her do you?"

All of Kikyo's questions were giving him a head ache. As usual he didn't even know why he kept her around, the sex wasn't even worth it. But now that he thought of it the girl he had encountered was extremely beautiful. 100x more gorgeous than Kikyo, and Kikyo was one of the hottest girls in the school next to Rin and Sango, but they were like sisters to him, so nothing would ever happen. Inuyasha had to admit though that Kagome girl was one of the most breathtaking girls he's ever seen in his life. She was probably around 17 or 18, He knew she had a uniform on, but he didn't take a good enough look to figure out where...I wonder what school she goes to...I doubt Shikon.

As Inuyasha made his way to school he thought about the girl…about Kagome. He wondered if he'd ever see her again. Or what it would be like if he ran into her.

_She probably wouldn't like me_. He thought._ I mean the wench and I didn't get of f to a very good start. So, meting her again wouldn't be good, and I doubt I'd be nice to her. Peesh o well I'll probably never see that bitch again she's stuck up anyways, I hate chicks like that. _

Inyasha finally arrived to school. Today was his first day of his senior year at Shikon High School. _Man, this is the beginning of the end, so we better live it up. Inuyasha walked into the school totally unaware of what was in store for him this year._


	3. You Cant Judge A Book

**Hey readers :) alright so, chapter 3 is up hope you enjoy! I'm still deciding how to go with this story, and if I dont get more reviews by chapter 6 or 7 I'm thinking about just erasing it :(...SO GUYS IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW! :D...chapter 4 will be up soon...and for this story I was thinking about maybee 25-30? chapters possibly i dont know! hahaha but if you like it REVIEW! The next chapter will be longer...and have like more drama :)...you'll see if you keep reading...ALRIGHT GUYS ENJOY!**

Kagome ran into the school courtyard, where Sango had told her to met her. When she finally made it there, she was surrounded by table, benches, and a ton of students. At her old school the student toll was 750 but here there was about 1500 students!

_Shit. How the hell does Sango expect me to find her in this? There's like a thousand people here…Alright Kagome that's sort of an exaggeration…but there is allot…And these guys are perverts….It's really starting to creep me out!_ Kagome looked around to see allot of creepy guys staring at her very devil like. It was almost starting to scare her, Kagome turned around in the opposite direction to find Sango. But, she was held back by an unfamiliar hand on her ass. Kagome stopped. She slowly turned around to see the pervert tat grabbed her ass. This dude had this big cheesy grin on his face that spread from ear to ear. Kagome was just about so knock hits lights out, but was stopped when she heard a loud SMMACKKKKKK, and a just as loud UUMMMGHHH!

She turned around to see a very pissed off Sango glaring daggers at the lecher.

"Mirokuuu! Do NOT grab Kagome's butt or anything else of hers without her permission! Unless you want to deal with me! You got that!" Yelled Sango at the man she guessed was Miroku.

The man just nodded and sulked away. Sango glared at Miroku's back and mumbled something Kagome couldn't understand, but she ignored it. Sango turned around to Kagome and grabbed her into a big squelly girl hug. Both girls were laughing and jumping up and down so excited to see each other.

"Kagss! I missed you so much! I'm so happy you guys moved back to Tokyo you haven't lived here since you were four! Your gonna love it here…Or I'll make sure you do," said Sango very happily

"Sangoo I missed you so much too! I'm glad I know someone here, and I'm so happy its you! It will make this so much easier….and DAMNNNN GURLLL your hot!" Kagome laughed and smiled at her best friend. They had both grown so much since that last time they saw each other. Puberty had finally kicked in.

Sango blushed lightly. Kagome was right though Sango was hot. She was about 5 foot 8 long wavy brown hair. Big boobs, big butt, and she was muscular…but not in a bad way, just good enough to be a great athlete, but still very feminine. She was very tan, which made her skin look radiant. Her eyes were hazily-brown, so they were unique. And her lips were small but still full and they were a soft nude-pink color. Kagome had known Sango to never really wear make up but she could tell she had on mascara and eyeliner, and it looked very pretty. Kagome could tell her and her friend were growing up.

The two girls smiled and hugged again.

"Alright Kagomeee, we have about 30 minutes before school starts. Its sorta like a study session before the day actually begins, but anyway since today is the first day of school we have nothing to study," Sango gave Kagome a mist vicious smile, but kept on taking. "So I've decided this will become Kagome and Sango's gossip time. We need to get you on the DL," when was Sango finished, Kagome just laughed.

Sango pouted her bottom lip "Kagomeeeeeee," Sango whined. " You need to know what's going on in this school and the city….There are hidden rules out here you guys don't have in the county. And if you don't follow them you could get hurt. Sango was very serious now and just looked at Kagome who was looking so confused.

"That's pretty much like what that guy told me today on the sidewalk," Kagome mumbled quietly, but Sango had definitely heard, and she immediately ask "What guy? What did he say to you?"

"Well, I think his name was Inuyasha….He saved me from this moving car. I was just thanking him, when he started screaming at me and he called me Kikyo and called me a slut….Then I got mad, and we cursed back and fourth. Till he said you better watch who your messing with, you don't know who I am, you could get hurt talking to people like that and your just a stuck up bitch," Kagome imitated Inuyasha in her best man voice, and copied his mannerisms with her hands too. It was very entertaining to watch….Kagome continued, "Then our conversation ended with me turning around and him calling me a bitch and me flicking him off….that's about it," Kagome finished and Sango just starred at her.

" O my god. Kagomeeee, Inuyasha he….Okay Inuyasha is like a brother to me," Kagome froze and looked at Sango dumbly. _Oh my god! I can't belive she likes that morron….Let alone be friends with him he was so rude…and hes concided!_

"Kagome are you listening!" Yelled Sango. Kags quickly snapped back into reality and nodded her head.

"Alright as I was saying…iAnd no I do not like Inuyasha like that. Ew. Never. Gross. But, I have known Inuyasha really well. And he really isn't someone to mess with…He's a leader of a very well known gang here in Tokyo. And when I say gang I mean it! Like guns, sex, money, you know the real deal" Whispered Sango with urgency in the voice.

"I mean like I love Inuyasha…I've know him since grade school, but some of the things hes involved with it scares me sometime. He and Miroku are involved with it…Kagome and at one point I was too. Last year but I got out it wasn't something I wanted to be apart of. I was only in it because they were my friends. I know peer pressure is not good," Laughed Sango she continued," And at this school its like the heart of gangs. There are many little gangs that nobody care about, but the two main ones are Inuyasha's and Naraku's. They hate each other and they've brought it to the school, allot of the students say that they're in the "gang" but they really aren't. And there are always fights breaking out over it. The only people that are really involved or know the real reason are Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Naraku and his "gang", Rin, and me. And I am obviously on Inuyasha's side, because he's my friend, and also because Naraku is pure evil. But I try to stay out of the loop about it was much as possible because it is very dangerous, people get killed Kagome. Naraku hurts people….When Inuyaha said somebody could try and hurt you he was talking about Naraku...and he was dead serious. But any who, don't worry ill look out for you." Sango winked. "And Kags you'll meet more people that love you too, now come on lets go to first period.

The two girls stood up and Sango dragged a very confused and slightly scared Kagome through the breeze way. The girls went past the main office and the attendance office. Went down the left hallway and their room number was 117. This would be their homeroom. And their first class of the day was English.

Kagome was told to sit in the first empty seat in the back. Kagome did as she was told and took her seat right behind Sango, who turned around and gave Kagome a wink.

_Damnnnn….what a day and its only 9 o'clock. So this morning a found out I was saved by a gang leader….And there is also a possibility I can be in danger…Yup moving out to th big city was the best idea ever….Thanks mom, kudos to you. _Kagome sulked in her chain, as she waited for the teacher to call her up to introduce herself … Kagome wondered how many times she'll have to go through that awkward introduction…she knew she'd be embarrassed...O well what else could go wrong today.

As the teacher was just about to call up Kagome she was interrupted by a loud SLAM! The class turned their heads around to see who it was. Once they realized they turned back around in their seats…except the girls that were staring and giggling over the man…except for Sago of course and Kagome …who was horror struck, she couldn't believe it.

_OH MY GOD YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD IT HAD TO BE HIM!_ Kagome cursed under her breath.

Then the teacher said, "Ohhh welll wasn't it nice of the almighty Inuyasha to grace us with his presence."

Kagome about fell over in her seat, she cringed at the sight of him. She knew the only open seat was next to her, but she prayed that he was in the wrong class

Inuyasha replied to the teacher with a snorted, "Keh." All the girls swooned after he spoke.

"Alright Inuyasha you can take your seat next to…hmm…how about next to Miss Higurashi yes that would we a good idea. Kagome tell me if you have any problem with him okay?" asked the teacher smiling at Kagome. Kagome replied with a nod of her head. Inuyasha made his was towards the back of the class. Kagome quickly turned her head and glared up at the lights doing anything to avoid Inuyasha.

_O there's that bitch…god she is such a snob. I cant believe she actually goes to this school...I'd like her if she wasn't such a bitch..the only thing she has going on for her is her looks and that's it. I bet you shes the biggest bitch. Probably never had a lift a finger in her life. Bet ya she's had an easy life getting everything she ever wanted. Whatever she'd be a good fuck, but she's not even worth my time. And if she's a bitch to me I'll tell her that straight to her face. _Thought Inuyasha to himself. But little did he know Kagome wasn't a snob…she has been through hurt and pain…and she has so much responsibility a 17 year old girl shouldn't. But that's Inuyasha for you... always judging a book by its cover.


	4. Realizing The Truth

**Okay thanks guys for all the positive reviews :) :) And otayy so on my profile page i have pictures of what I imagine the characters to look like soooo :D check it out if you'd like to see :) haha And ill try and get chapter 5 up by this weekend maybe even ch 6 :) hopefully. Alright guys thats it enjoyyyy MUAHHHH 3 :)**

Kagome was about to fall asleep as they teacher kept talking about the importance of English and what the should be excepting this year. Kagome was practically drooling on her books.

_I wonder if maybe I should apologize to Inuyasha…I mean I do feel sort of bad about the way I acted…I was just having a bad morning…Like its understandable right? Everyone has their bad days so surely he could accept that.…hopefully…_ Kagome sat there and thought to herself about what she should do, when the bell rang and the man sitting next to her bolted out of his seat and was the first out the classroom. Kagome huffed_…Well if he's in such a hurry to make it to the next class I have no idea how I'll apologize_.

Kagome started walking to her next class, Sango had told her the pre calculus was about two hallways down from where she was, so it wasn't too bad. Kagome was bummed though, that the only classes she had with Sango were English 1st period, Lunch 6-7, and Study hall 12th period. The rest of her day she had math 2nd, social studies 3rd, art 4th, another study hall 5th, 8-9-10 was gym, and science 11th period. But she was happy it wasn't too difficult.

As Kagome made her way down the hallway, ready to go to lunch. She was stopped by some girl that sort of looked like her, she was about Kagome's height, but she had way too much lip stick and dark make up on. Her hair had blonde streaks in it, and her boobs and ass were hanging out everywhere. Lets just say she was a hot mess , to put it kindly.

Kagome smiled and said, "Hi I'm Kagome, can I help you?"

"Umm, yeah bitch you can help me. What the hell do you think your doing trying to take my Inuyasha away from me?" screeched the girl in a very uneven high pitched voice. She sounded like a 13 year old boy going through puberty. Kagome was a little taken back by the girls statement and gave her a what the hell are you talking about look, Kagome replied with confusion in her voice, "I'm sorry I don't know you, but I am not trying to take anybody from anyone?"

"Bitch the name is Kikyo, and I know you were flirting with Inu…so you better stay away, If you know what's good for you. Or I swear to god you'll be in a world of hurt, I'll beat your ass, and make your life a living hell, got that hoe." Kikyo shoved Kagome up against the locker a little bit, and just as Kagome dropped her bag to about to retaliate she was stopped by strong hands. She looked up, and saw Inuyasha staring straight at Kikyo.

"Kikyo back off, Kagome never did anything besides you and I aren't even dating we never were. We only see each other for one reason and thats to fuck…And today I realized that your just an annoying slut, and honestly I want nothing to do with you so why don't you just walk away, and leave Kagome alone."

Kikyo just looked at Inuyasha in shock, and let out this high pitched shrill of anger. She looked at Kagome with acid seeping from her voice she said, "This isn't over bitch, you will suffer." with that she walked away.

Kagome still surprised by the incident turned to Inuyasha, who was suddenly walking away. "Hey wait!" called Kagome. "Where are you going? What was that back there? Why did you do that?"

Inuyasha stopped and smirked to himself , and walked back over to Kagome. "What are you talking about wench?"

"That back there!…I didn't even do anything…and I didn't think you of all people would try to help." said Kaogme with uncertainty in her voice.

"Listen, Kikyo is a bitch. But not someone to worry about, I don't even know why I talk to her. Well I guess I actually do. And I wasn't doing you any favors, so don't think I like you because I don't. I know your type KA-GOMEE." said Inuyasha as he let Kagome's name drag out really long, which really aggravated her.

"Oh, really then Iuyashaaaa what my type? And before you even answer that, I want you to remember you don't even know me. The only Kagome you know is the one you saw this morning for less than five minutes. She was having a really bad morning, and she is sorry. And she would like to suck it up and thank you for saving her from the car," said Kagome quietly.

_Wow….I really wasn't expecting her to apologize…she seemed way to proud and snooby to apologize…but still she's a bitch._ Thought Inyasha.

"Keh whatever wench…Apology accepted. But, still I know I'm right. You're the type of girl that's had everything she ever wanted. The perfect life right? Nothing ever has gone wrong for you has it?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha unable to speak. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, she tried to fight them, she hoped he didn't notice she didn't want to give him that satisfaction, he continued. "No, Kagome I didn't think so. You have never had to work for anything in your life or ever have you lift a little finger you just got everything you ever wanted. Oh, and I'm sure you have the perfect family probably, and even the fucking stuck up personality that goes along with it, typical. Your just like all the other girls Kagome," Inuyasha finished, and for the first time he finally looked the girl in the eyes he saw the tears she was trying to hide from him. Instantly Inuyasha felt bad, the number one thing Inuyasha hated in this world were tears.

_Well I was only telling her the truth right? I mean its not my fucking fault she's so stuck up _Thought Inuysha.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should yell at him, punch him in the face, or calmly walk away. Instead she said, " Your wrong. Inuyasha you are completely wrong. You don't know me at all. You had no right to say any of those awful things to me. And…Inuyasha my life isn't fairytales and rainbows. The birds never sang sweet songs for me, instead they croaked and died. My life is far from perfect you don't even know. I have responsibilities just ask my mother who pays more attention to her work than her two kids. And one more thing my family isn't perfect you can go ask my dead father why he was murdered" Kagome had finished, she wiped her tears, turned around, and left Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was not expecting what Kagome had just told him. Good god he had only know the girl less than 24 hours. And he had already known things he's sure other people don't. _Fuck I'm such a douche bag. I cant believe I fucking told her…FUCK! God usually I'd just wouldn't care. But this is different I actually feel awful and my heart feels all twisted. And o shit what is wrong with me. God fucking damnit I just need to make this right._

Kagome walked down the hallway, and went to lunch. Sango had known about Kagome's father…that was the only reason why they moved when Kagome was little. And now her mother wanted to move back because she got a new high paying job at a law firm. Kagome never knew why her father was killed but she swore she'd find out. When Kagome entered the cafeteria she searched for her friend. After five minutes she finally found her. Kagome walked over to Sango and sat down.

"Oh Kagome there you are! I was really getting worried I was just about to go look for you!," said Sango.

"Haha sorry Sango I was held up….well dork aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," asked Kagome lightly.

Sango's face lit up, "well of course silly!" Sango exclaimed. "Alright well this is Miroku," said Sango. Kagome looked up at the man he looked around 6 foot 1, he had a very handsome boyish face. He reminded Kagome of one of the men from an old film movie. Miroku looked muscular , his eyes were a very odd violet shade, and his hair was dark brown and parted sort of like Lenadro DeCaprio's. Kagome told Miroku Hi and he smiled. " Alright this is Rin, I've talked about you allot Kagome and she said she's really excited to meet you."

"Hahah Sango! I can talk for myself. I am very excited to met you Kagome I'm sure we'll be great friends," said Rin laughing at Sango.

Rin was a very pretty girl. She reminded Kagome of a cute little doll, she was so delicate. She had very long, loose, black curls. Rin's personality seemed very bright and bubbly, Kagome guessed she was about 16 or 17. The girl was only about 5 foot 4 so she wasn't very tall.

"It's very nice to met you Rin, I'm sure we'll be great friends." Said Kagome smiling, Rin did a little happy dance.

Then she said "Oh yeah Sango didn't introduce Koga, Kagome this is Koga." said Rin happily.

Koga was also very handsome, he was very tall about Miroku's size, and very tan. His hair was some what long and in a low pony tail. His eyes were a very bright blue. Koga seemed like a very manly man, his jaw was very defined and he was just manly. That's the only way she could describe him.

"Wow Sango, you never told anyone how beautiful your friend was," said Koga staring lustfully at Kagome.

"Hahaha sorry that must have slipped my mind Koga," replied Sango. Kagome blushed and smiled. "Alright Kagome now that you know everyone, we can all be best friends hahaha. How does that sound?" yelled Sango. Everyone burst out in laughter. And Sango pouted.

"Sango dear, Kagome is lovely I'm sure she'll fit in great she seems awesome. Don't worry we wont scare her off," said Miroku as he winked at Sango. Sango jumped up and hugged Miroku, but he made the biggest mistake, and let his hands creep down Sango's back, he grabbed her ass giving it a good squeeze. Sango yelped and WHAMMMMMMM! She slapped Miroku in the face yelling curses and calling him names. The group just laughed at his stupidity.

"Hey guys where is Inuyasha?" asked Sango. Everyone shrugged. But Kagome looked down she'd tell ango about that little incident later. Lunch was finally over and the group left for their classes.

_Finallllllyyyy school is over! God what a day it certainly had its ups and downs. The parts that sucked were seeing Inuyasha! He is in my English, lunch, gym, and study hall just my luck. But Sango's group seemed nice and I think they like me_. Kagome smiled to herself thinking about her day. Yes she made new friends, they were very nice to her and she felt like they'd be very close. But she also made enemies and she wasn't to happy about that. It was only her first day. Kagome groaned and got all her books out her locker and headed home.

Inuyasha sat there in his car, smoking a cigarette trying to take his mind off of what happened today. _Geez I'm still thinking about Kagome. Alright when next time I see her ill apologize to her and that will be it. There... okay good fucking plan Inuyasha. You are the man._ Inuyasha threw his cig out the window and speed out the school parking lot. Then all the sudden he heard a scream. And instantly he slammed on his breaks._ Thank fucking god for my in-human reflexes, or this dudes ass would have been grass._

"Yo dude what the fuck are you doing?" yelled Inyasha as he got out of the car.

Inuyasha was socked when he saw it was Kagome. She looked scared shitless, the car was about an inch away from her. Inuysha lightly touched her shoulder. And she snapped back into it. _Wow Kagome that was really close…next time you think about walking look out for cars!_ she screamed in her mind.

"Oh, Kagome I'm really sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention and yeah I'm sorry," said Inuyasha uncomfortably as he fidgeted and scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine," was Kagomes stone hard response. She was about to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and spun her around. A blush crept over Kagome's face as she avoided his gaze.

"Look, Kagome I am really sorry about what I had said to you earlier, okay? I shouldn't have….and I don't apologize... ever, so this is rare. So I really do mean it," said Inuyasha quietly.

Kagome looked at him straight in the eye and for some strange reason she knew. She knew he was sorry she could tell he wasn't lying. There was something about Inuyasha that she liked and things she didn't. But she could tell his apology was true.

"Inuyasha I accept your apology….next time don't be so quick to judge someone before you actually get to know them, because you knoww it'll turn around and bite in the ass," she said smiling.

"Keh, okay wench I'll keep it in mind….and I'll make this up to you," he said as he walked to his car.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Tomorrow" and he speed off. Kagome threw her hand up in confusion. But, she blew it off and made her way home.

_God that little bitch…well she is a little sexy thing actually. And it's good to know that she's so close to Inuyasha. And she has exactly what I need to. This is prefect exactly what I have been waiting for. This girls father died for what I'm about to take away from her. And I can tell that Inuyasha sees something In her, Then there's all the more reason to have her, and hurt him. He will suffer, He has put an 'innocent' girl in danger and I will break her. I will make her want to that is his fault. He will die and suffer. And so will the people closest to him_. Thought the man that was lurking in the shadows. He listened to their conversation. Slowly devising his plan. He will wait till the moment is right, then he will attack hurting the person Inuyasha cares most deeply about. _Inuyasha will suffer._


	5. AUTHOR NOTE I AM SO SORRY!

GUYS IM SO SORRY I NEED TO UPDATE I KNOW ILL DO IT THIS WEEKEND WHEN MY COMPUTER WORKS! I AM SO SORRY!


	6. Lookie What We've All Found Out

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SORRRYYYYYY! I HAVENT HAD A COMPUTER FOR A WHILE AND I HAD EXAMS ALL LAST WEEK AND I ASSURE YOU I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY! I PROMISE! I'm super sorry! :) i wrote and rewrote this chapter like 5 times LOL i didnt know how i wanted to go with this story yet and this idea popped into my head. I hope you like it R&R THANKS GUYS 3**

Kagome rolled over in her bed, the sun was barley up, her alarm clock hadn't even gone off.

_I know why I'm awake this early. I'm still a little rattled after my talk with Sango last night. I still can't believe what she told me about Inuyasha and the Naraku guy, it just is a little mind blowing._

Kagome decided that there was no possible way for her to go back to sleep now. So making a healthy breakfast seemed like a good idea. Kagome slowly stretched her arms out letting out a big yawn, she did this ever morning. She thought it let out all her tiredness.

_Hmmm I think pancakes sound pretty good maybe some ba-_ SLAM!. A loud noise startled Kagome she knew her mom was at work and Souta was still asleep what the hell was it then. Kagome grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a bottle of hair spray.

_It must be a burglar or something, but why is he trying to rob my house at 6 o'clock in the morning? Wow this guy is stupid. _Kagome slowly crept down stairs with the…umm "weapon" in her hands Kagome felt like James Bond in one of those spy movies or one of those Guys from CSI. Kagome successfully made her way to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped , and looked each way. She saw the culprit in the Kitchen?

_Why the hell is he in my kitchen ? what's he gonna do steal my milk? _For some reason Kagome felt this wave of confidence flow over her she ran up the thief and yelled BOO! And sprayed him in the face with hairspray the villain stepped back. Holding his face, or was it a her? Holey Shit the he was a her and the her was Sango!

"Kagome! What the hell did you do that for, Jeesh I think you might have blinded me," Yelled Sango.

"Oh my gosh. Sango I am so sorry! I thought you were some kind of thief trying to rob my house or something I had no clue I am so so soo sorry," said Kagome frantically trying to help her friend the best she could.

"You thought I was someone trying to break into your house?," Laughed Sango. Kagome just smiled looking a little embarrassed. "And what was I going to do? I was in your kitchen. Was I gonna take your milk?" said Sango as she held her side trying not to die from laughter.

"Heyyyyyy that's actually what I was thinking for a second," replied Kagome pouting at Sango, who was still laughing, which made Kagome laugh with her. "Okay well if your not here to steal my food then why are you here?" asked Kagome as both girls sat down at the deep oak table.

"Wellll I am here because I was bored so I decided to come over to my best friends house and get ready and walk to school with her, and this will not be the last time I do this. So next time please for the sake of my eyes do not go all super girl and attack the "burglar" hahaha, said Sango as she bust out laughing.

"Fine, no more super girl," laughed Kagome. "Alright lets go get ready, now we have no time to eat…thanks to you,"

"Ohhh give a break just go up stairs I'm doing your hair today Kagome be happy about that," said Sango giving Kagome a wink.

40 Minutes Later

"SANGO COME ON ALREADY! YOU LOOK GREAT! WERE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Kagome. It took them 10 minutes to get to school, and school started in 5 minutes at this rate they were definitely going to be late, but Kagome believed if they ran they'd be right on time.

"Oh give me a break Kags were already late, so 10 minutes isn't gonna hurt anyone," replied Sango.

Kagome let out a small huff. There was no arguing with Sango, if she wanted to be late they were going to be late.

"OK, Sango it has been 10 minutes I am leaving with or without you," hollered Kagome. She waited impatiently, and taped her foot to show her irritation. Sango ran down the stairs to met her best friend.

"Okay we can go now but we are so not running," said Sango as she walked out the door. Kagome smacked her forehead._ I have a feeling Sango wants to be late….She probably just doesn't want to go to English. _Thought Kagome.

Both girls made their way down the street, they had about 5 minutes to go till they got to school.

But they both stopped when they heard several guys fighting they, but weren't to sure.

The girls crept behind bushes near the side walk,. When they looked for the commotion they saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and 2 other guys that Kagome didn't recognize.

"Kagome, don't make a peep," said Sango. "I'll tell you when its okay to get up but don't move till I tell you to okay?" Kagome nodded her head she had no clue what was going on. The girls sat behind the bushes and listened.

"I'll kill you Naraku, I swear to god I will," hissed Inuyasha.

"Okay mutt I would like to see you try, there's no way in hell I would ever give it to you. And besides you could never hurt me, your too weak," replied the man.

"Naraku it would be my pleasure to rip out your throat and watch you suffer, and I will get the shikon no tama one way or another you can count on that," said Inuyasha his voice was like acid, dropping each syllable venomously.

"Inuyasha, I have everything, and you have nothing you are nothing. Truth be told I do not have the jewel. I know shocking isn't it. But I will get it, and with it I will the most powerful demon to ever live," said Naraku.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have it Naraku, there have been rumors about how you have the jewel you little bitch"

"You insolent mongrel I know who has the jewel, I just have to get it first, and I assure you I will get it before you. By the way Inuyasha I forgot to mention if you even try to get in my way, which I'm sure you will I promise you the girl will be hurt, and so will everyone you care about. And I assure you I would take great pleasure in killing them just as your mother," laughed Naraku.

Just then the whole atmosphere changed suddenly both Inuyasha and Naraku held each other at gun point.

"You fucking little bitch. Don't you dare talk about my mother. Naraku I swear I am not afraid to pull this trigger, and fucking kill you," spat Inuyasha.

"You stupid half breed you will not kill me, you need the Shikon just as much as I do. And I know you wont kill me till you figure out who has it…But I will give you a hint just to make this little game fair. You know her, and she is very beautiful…For some strange reason she seems to like you…Hmmm I might just have to figure out why, maybe I could take her from you like I did Kikyo, she was a good fuck. and I'm sure this girl will chose me because I'm not a filthy half-breed like you. I would take the pleasure of fucking her whether or not she wanted me to or not. And if she doesn't want me, I will just kill her like I killed your mother." said Naraku evilly laughing all the while.

In an instant there was smoke Naraku and the other man disappeared.

Kagome was scared out of her mind. That man, she couldn't see his face because his back was facing her but she could tell he was tall, pale, and had very long wavy black hair. But from what she understood form their conversation was that this man was pure evil.

Kagome looked down at the necklace that dangled along her neck. The jewel was a very delicate pearl, the colors were a mix of pinks and light purple swirls. The jewel was very radiant, it had been passed down in Kagome's family for generations.

_There is no possible way this could be what that Narakuu guy and Inuyasha are looking for. I mean I don't know the history behind this jewel, but I wasn't the girl that Naraku had described. I've only known Inuyasha for a day._ Kagome was a little scared, so she decided just to be safe that she would tuck the jewel in her shirt for safe keeping.

Kagome looked at Sango. Her eyes were wide with fear and she didn't know what to say.

"Sango do you know who the girl is?" asked Kagome quietly. Sango shook her head no.

"FUCK, That little bitch Naraku, I swear to god I will fucking kill him if that's the last thing I do," yelled Inuyasha.

"Dude okay, calm down we cant do anything about it right now I promise man, we'll get him but right now you need to chill out," said Miroku who was just as pissed as Inuyasha, but right now he needed to calm Inuyahsa down before he did something irrational and stupid. Miroku never let his emotions get the best of him which was why he needed to help his friend. "Come on man we just need to get out of here, lets just go to school were already missing 3rd period."

Just as the boys were about to leave the head a little "a chew" and then they saw shaking bushes. The two boys looked at each other and raised there eyebrows, meaning that was the cue to go figure out what the hell that was.

Kagome looked at Sango eyes wide and ready to kill her. Sango just below their cover with a little fucking sneeze!

"You lost an earring! Pretend to be looking for an earring1 Now hurry!," said Kagome frantically in the quietest yelling voice she could possibly conjure. Both girls dumbly threw themselves on the ground and searched for the missing "earring". The boys had come up behind the bush and starred at the two on the ground. The girls pretended not to see them, and Sango yelled "FOUND IT!" and turned around holding the earring up to the confused boys faces, she smiled triumphantly at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Inuyasha glaring at them.

"Ha ha well it's a funny story….Well Sango came over this morning and I thought she was a burglar, so I sprayed hairspray in her face," said Kagome as she smiled at the boy and threw her hands up in the air laughing at her own stupidity.

"Okay well that doesn't explain why you two are here though," said Miroku who gave a questioning look to the girls.

"Oh yeah, well anyways I sprayed Sango's eyes with hairspray blinding her,"

"Yup she blinded me," Sango chipped in.

"And then she was okay and we decided to get ready for school, but we messed around for a while and we ended up running late, so we just decided to be late. So we were walking and walking then Sango tried putting in her new earrings."

Sango showed the boys her ears and smiled.

Kagome gave Sango a shakey look and continued, "Yeah her earringsss….and well… when she tried to put the last one in it fell down. We were just looking for it that why we were over here, but now we found it. Sooo everything is a' okay!" finished Kagome. The girls looked up and smiled at the boys.

"All you had to say was Sango lost an earring, you didn't have to give a full detailed 20 minute soap opera." mumbled Miroku. The girls looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes and gave an uneasy laugh. "Okay wellll, were gonna go to school now! Bye bye boys," said Sango as she quickly got up and grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her toward the school.

"Hey hold up," said Inuyahsa jogging towards Kagome. "So remember how I said to meet me after school today, wellll I cant I have some business to do,"

Kagome looked down at her feet then looked up at him and gave him her beautiful smile, and said, "Its okay really don't worry about it." she turned to walk away.

But she was stopped, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and smirked at her "Love that doesn't mean I don't want to, it just means I cant today, how about Saturday," questioned Inuyasha.

Kagome could feel a deep blush cross her face, but she did her best to compose herself "Well Saturday might be free for me I'll have to see, you can text me the details," said Kagome in a very sexy voice. She gave a cute smile to Inuyasha before she left, then she turned around to catch up to Sango.

_Damn that girl is so fucking sexy, I cant believe she is actually keeping up with my game…I think there could actuaaly be something with this girl…I guess I'll find out Saturday. _Thought Inuyasha.

Kagome caught up to Sango and hooked arms with her as they made their way to school

"Wow Kags, Inuyahsa just asked you out didn't he?" squealed Sango.

"Hahaha yes he did he wants to hang out on Saturday, and I told him I think I'm free," laughed Kagome

"Well miss Kagome, I think Inuyasha really likes you because he has never asked out a girl before. They usually come to him, so this is new. Oh fuck Kagome we are soo late!," yelled Sango. Grabbing Kagome's hand frantically dragging her to school

_Oh sooo nowww misss I don't care if were late to school is concerned with the time….soo typical. Thought Kagome as she run down the street laughing at Sango._


End file.
